gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Rollback and Chatmod Promotion Request: Lord Andrew Mallace (Passed)
Copypasted from Thread:386451. In light of having two of our very own chat moderators resign, it has come to the attention of the administration that we must promote yet again. Unlike my previous thread on the SSC, it brings me profound joy to write this request. Firstly, I just want to clear something up. It is true that Mallace and I are good friends, such good friends in fact that we share a very strong sensual brotherly connection. ''"Oh, Jerry, you just wanna promote Andrew because he's you're friend." ''That isn't what's going on. This matter was talked over with a fellow admin of mine prior to this vote being created. I had actually asked that admin to write this request instead of me, seeing as I'd probably get a lot of people accusing me of "bias", but then I said screw it. Mallace is my friend, but he deserves this. Plus, the reasons I put below should convince you that Mallace is indeed truly fit to be promoted. If, after reading this thread and the statements I give, you still find me bias for requesting the promotion of who I may consider my best friend, then sure, I understand. However, I can only do so much as assure you that that isn't the case. Secondly, if one is observant and frequently follows events on the SSC, they will notice that Taylor has recently posted a thread requesting Mallace's promotion, which Mallace politely declined straight away. Honestly, I am impressed by Mallace's humbility (word I just created; "humbleness" is just too awkward). Seeing as he has much potential and at least in my opinion would do marvellous things as a member of our staff, I can only hope that he thinks twice about this and accepts the request himself, because, as he has said to me many times, he is someone who truly cares about the wiki. Anyways, on to the reasons. *He is extremely active on both chat and the wiki itself and has taken part in many wiki discussions (he's probably been more involved lately than some of our existing staff members). *He has loads of experience in the field of moderating and administration, being the founder and long-time owner and operator of the 9th most popular Minecraft server in the United States. There, he had to constantly manage thousands of people at a time. This also exhibits profound leadership skills. *Mallace, just like myself, has matured greatly ever since our rambunctious anti-admin days of the BNO. He regularly exercises good judgement and sound logic, and wisely refrains from taking part in arguments when they occur, sometimes even being instrumental in shutting those arguments down. *He is a veteran user, editing on the wiki since August 2011, with an impressive edit count: 6870. *Has vast knowledge of coding, site management, and other computer stuffs. *Aside from a few instances in which he was hacked and subsequently banned back in June of 2012, Mallace's record on the wiki and on chat is perfectly clean. I can't recall the last time he ever broke a rule. *Whilst Mallace is famous (or perhaps infamous) on the wiki for his trademark sense of humour, he has excellent judgement in knowing when it is time to be funny, and when it is time to be serious. When other moderators have been preoccupied/unavailable, Mallace has many times stepped up to the plate and proven he has the mentality to do what is best for the wiki. Overall, Andrew is an intelligent, dedicated user who has been here and helped the wiki through its toughest moments. Of all the candidates with potential to succeed to become a chat moderator and rollback, Mallace is the most qualified. He knows hardwork and diligence and I advise every existing admin and chat moderator voting on this thread to realise the model user Andrew is. Cheers. Kind regards, Support #Blake Stewart #Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) #Parax. #Jeremiah Garland #BoogieMango #Jack Bluehawk #Bobby Moon #Jack Pistol #Sir Joseph Grey #Captain Ned Edgewalker #John Breasly #Squirto19 #Peter Coalvane Oppose #G-man. #JackDarksteel #Johnny Goldtimbers Neutral #Taylor1357